<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Side Yule: Found Family by harrietdowlinglovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781633">Our Side Yule: Found Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot'>harrietdowlinglovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Side Yule Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mentions of neglect, Christmas, F/M, Family, Festive fic, Gen, Holy Authority, Loosely Gabriel/Harriet, OurSideYule, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fic for the Our Side Yule Prompt "Found Family". </p><p>"The house was the same old house, but the cold and harsh memory of it all was burning away with the bright warmth of the new family he had. His mother and her fiancé only stoking the flames, growing them larger and encapsulating in a comforting way."</p><p>tw :// brief mentions of neglect, past upset,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harriet Dowling &amp; Warlock Dowling, Harriet Dowling/Gabriel, Warlock Dowling &amp; Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Side Yule Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Our Side Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Side Yule: Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this little fic written with love. I don't usually enjoy Christmas but I've been excited to write happy and loving fics about my favourite little family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A white room, once cold and empty, warmed up by the glittering, sparkling flickers of ornaments caught in the lights of the ever-green tree sitting in the large window. The room, alive with the muffled sound of Christmas jazz playing in the background.<br/>A fireplace, normally cold and unfilled, lit and burning, sending a comforting smell throughout the home. <br/>The boy, home for the holidays, once alone and untended to, smiling as he spoke to friends all over the world on his very own laptop. <br/>He turned to look into the kitchen, once filled with a member of staff uninterested in anything the boy had to say, where his mother and her new beloved laughed and played; something he had never seen her do before in their lifetime. They were baking, another thing that never went on during his childhood, except with his Nanny.</p><p>The house was the same old house, but the cold and harsh memory of it all was burning away with the bright warmth of the new family he had. His mother and her fiancé only stoking the flames, growing them larger and encapsulating in a comforting way.</p><p>He felt and saw love– healthy and true– as glanced into the kitchen, once more, after finishing on his laptop. The smile on his mother’s face as her lilac-eyed beau wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, both of their clothing, faces, and heads, completely covered in flour and batter. She didn’t push him away when she saw Warlock’s gaze, as she often did with his biological-father. She held out her hand and gestured him closer, something that was limited in the older rendition of the house. That little gesture meant the world to the boy, once so cold and alone in a big house, filled with emptiness and an absence of love; he was drawn to her.</p><p>Flour-covered arms wrapped around him as soon as he entered the kitchen, his mother and his <strike>step-father</strike> <em>father-to-be </em>holding him close and tight. He was asked to join in and help decorate the pre-made Christmas cookies. The boy didn’t respond. He only settled closer, feeling the love flow through him as he realised his family was here.</p><p>This was his family.</p><p>From the friends across the world to his mother’s fiancé, they were his family.</p><p>Nothing made him happier to feel the lost love he had needed when he was a child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>